I Believe I Can Fly
I Believe I Can Fly is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: King of The Hill, given to Miklos Lipton by Victor Sax. Plot Miklos comes back to Yellow Jack Inn bar. Victor is flirting with two women: *'Victor': ..And, hey, I don't want to brag, but they call me " The Descomunal Pito" 'round here. E-he-he. Miklos comes to them: *'Miklos': Excuse me, ladies, I've got to speak with Mr. Bigshot. *'Woman': All yours, honey.'' '*They leave* *'''Victor: Heyheyheyhey!! Wait, where are ya.. MIKLOS! Couldn't you see I was THIS close to fuck two broads who look like a mix of Poppy Mitchell and Jenni Taylor?! You don't see that kind of bitches in SANDY FREAKING SHORES! *'Miklos': That can wait, let's talk about the project. *'Victor': "THAT CAN WAIT"?! And your fucked up crusade can't?! A CRIMINAL UNDERWORLD won't be taken over in A DAY, you dipshit! Especially not with YOU and your slow thinking! *'Miklos': Plese. Calm. Down. *'Victor': Oh, you tell me to calm down? Does that make you feel mature, kid?! *'Miklos': Well, I'm sorry! Okay? *'Victor': You're nothing! You're nothing but a naive, dumb, fuckface of a child! And never will be anything els.. Miklos punches Victor in the face, who collapses: *'Victor': Ow! Man, what the fuck! *'Miklos': *Grabs Victor from sleeve* Listen, I am in charge now! ME. And you're going to do just as I fucking say, if you don't want to spend the rest of your life as an EUNUCH! *'Victor': O-o-o-k-kay.. Heh.. Let's.. let's not freak out, man.. L-let me go.. please, Sir.. *Miklos lets go, Victor stands up* '' I am.. sorry.. if I was.. contentious. *'Miklos': Just a friendly reminder; I am your boss now. And I do not tolerate disparaging attitude. *'Victor': Y-you certainly are, no doubt. That's what we agreed of.. I'm sorry.. You just.. *'Miklos': I what? *'Victor': Didn't make a quite impressive first impression.. *Pause* No offence. *'Miklos': Alright, back to business; the bikers are on each others throats. What next? *'Victor': Um.. Is it okay I suggest something? *'Miklos': Go ahead. *'Victor': Well, erm.. As you probably know, me and my companions get our living by smuggling weapons. But lately.. the competition.. has increased too much. *Miklos: So we need to undermine their business? Sounds sensible. Let's do it. *'Victor': Lead the way, Sir. *'Miklos': No need to call me Sir. *'Victor': Yes, Sir. During the drive to McKenzie airfield: *'Miklos': Sorry I hit you, by the way. *'Victor': No no no, no need to apologize. I admit, I can be quite a dick at times. *'Miklos': Alright. What's our destination? *'Victor': An airfield at Grapeseed. McKenzie airfield. The Armenians rent it now and then to transport guns. Kinda ingenious, to be honest. Trafficking weapons via air? Fuck.. Why didn't I think of that? *'Miklos': Oh, I thought that was how you usually do it. *'Victor': No. WE use the good old methods. Like REAL old methods. Sepia-old methods. Hiding them among fruits, vegetables, all that kind of shit to get them to the other side of the border. It's a risky and very slow process, but worth it. *'Miklos': But apparently that can be done much more easily. *'Victor': Yeeeeessss, and that's why them motherfucking Armenian bastards make more profit. But if you take 'em down, then problem gone. At the airfield: *'Victor': Okay, boss. The airfield is more heavily guarded than Bollingbroke Prison. Taking over won't be a piece of cake. Man, maybe we should get my boys and... *'Miklos': No. I want to be a shadow. A mysterious adversary whose real identity is a riddle for the Armenians. I don't want them to know it's me, yet. *'Victor': Hm. That means no survivors. *'Miklos': I can handle this. You, find some quiet place to look out for enforcers. At the airfield, Miklos guns down all the Armenians guarding a plane full of weapons. To escape the enforcers, he gets in the nearby plane, and flies away. Miklos calls Victor: *'Miklos': Alrighty, Vic. I'm in a plane full of weapons. All the other stuff is destroyed. Where can I land this? *'Victor': Land? I don't want that crap! I'm good with my own products. *'Miklos': Um, are you exactly sure? *'Victor': Fuck, I can't sell that stuff! It's all MARKED, like money. Crash the plane. Can't think of anything else. I'll be in touch. Miklos then bails and the plane crashes. *'Miklos': I hope it didn't hit anyone.. Post-Mission Text Message *'Victor': Sorry again for being so rude. I give you my full support on your project. Especially on screwing with the Armenians. That reminds me, I've got a plan that will destroy them for good. FOR. GOOD. If you're interested, meet me at the bar. Post-Mission Phone Call * '''Perry': Miklos? How's our empire? * Miklos: Good for a start. Would be better if you would help. * Perry: Miklos, M, I couldn't trust myself with this. I am the smarter of us two, but you're the more determined. So, you do the work, and the final result will be absolutely... rewarding. Reward *No rewards for completing this mission. Objectives *Go to McKenzie airfield *Kill all the Armenians *Escape the airfield *Crash the plane Gold Medal Objectives *'Time' - Complete in 4:00 *'Unmarked' - Finish with minimum damage on health and armor *'Headshots' - Kill 5 enemies via headshot Category:Missions in King of The Hill